Teesa
Teesa, expert sniper and feared bomb manufacturer, is a member of the crew lead by Dante. There has yet to be a problem that she couldn't solve either by blowing it up or yelling at it. History Born and raised on Orisian, Teesa was born the runt of a Kobold litter, which is saying something given their already diminutive size. She grew up being told by her own mother that she would never amount to anything in this life or the next. Kobolds are a notoriously jealous and petty race, and when they view one of their own as being "weaker," they are more than happy to take out their frustrations on them. Compared to her brothers, Teesa was shorter (height is very important in Kobold society) and had less sharp teeth. In other words, worthless by Kobold standards. Teesa did have one thing that many of her Kobold brethren lacked, however, and that was a chip on her shoulder. No matter how many times she was told that she was worthless, Teesa never gave up the dream of leaving behind her terrible life on Orisian and finding her place among the stars. Whereas her family survived through petty crimes, Teesa turned her attention to science. She read through any science book she could get her hands on until she found her first love...bombs. From there, Teesa became regarded on Osirian as an explosives expert. Her methods were crude and unconventional (many of her bombs were held together by little more than tape and hope), but they were effective nonetheless. While even the criminal underworld was wary of hiring Kobolds, Teesa proved herself to enough people to keep her with a steady, if unremarkable, income. Still, she never gave up her dream of going into space, but try as she might nobody was willing to take a Kobold on their crew. Perhaps it was because of their unimpressive stature, their reputation as thieves, or Teesa's own attitude. Regardless, it was not until the fateful day when her current employer, Dante, sauntered into Helga's bar that Teesa finally achieved her dream. Personality * Grouchy * Crude * Rude * Lewd * Unstable * Hangry * Stubborn Teesa can be hard to get along with. Most of the day, when not involved in a mission, she can be found in a workshop on Dante's ship, cursing in Draconic to herself as she crafts her bombs. She hates not getting her way; it makes her grouchy, and when she gets grouchy, things are likely to explode. Teesa's nature comes from a life spent living in a home where her own brothers were likely to steal her possessions. She is hesitant to trust anyone. However, much of Teesa's stand-off-ish nature is a facade. Deep down, part of what she had been told growing up had gotten to her, and she still doubts her worth even though she has been made the part of a crew's ship. She wants to feel as though she matters to people, and if a bond is forged with her, she will do whatever she can to protect it. Physical Appearance Short even by Kobold standards, Teesa is not an impressive sight. She stands at around most people's waists, and weighs about as much as most of the weapons her comrades lug around. Her body is covered in green scales, and she lacks the long snout that has become the signature of many of her kind. Her yellow eyes constantly dart around, scanning her surroundings. Despite her size, Teesa does what she can to take care of her body, and she is relatively well-muscled compared to the standards of her species. Much to her chagrin, she is flat as a washboard, and will annihilate anyone who reminds her of that fact. Her tail typically hangs low, but if she is happy or excited, such as when making a new discovery, her tail perks up. Out in the field, Teesa dresses more like a scientist than a soldier. She wears a long coat over her body and a pair of simple goggles across her eyes. She typically is seen scurrying around the battlefield, lugging a heavy weapon almost the size of herself. Friends and Foes Friends * Dante - The captain who gave her the chance to live her dream. Teesa is very loyal to Dante, and she is perhaps the only person in the galaxy she will always listen to. She also many have a crush on him, but anyone who ever mentions that is not long for this world. Foes * Her family - Scoundrels and thieves, all of them, at least those that are still alive. Most of her family never amounted to much, but there may be a few in positions of power within the galaxy. Aspirations To see the stars, build the biggest and most beautiful bombs and, more than anything else, to find someone who values and respects her more than her family ever did. Fighting Style Primary Strengths, in order of skill: * Crowd Control (through bombs) * Stealth * Sniping Teesa is the explosives expert everyone wants on their team. When there seem to be too many enemies to count, she is the one who, in a display of fiery glory, can make a good portion of them disappear. Doing this, however, also comes with the risk of being made a target by the enemy, so she is careful to remain hidden at all times and sniper with afar, often with a heavy weapon. On the ship, she can be found making repairs, loading weapons, and aiming the guns. Category:Starjammer Player Characters